halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sandtrap
Sandtrap is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3.Gamepro Magazine, July 2007 edition Summary Sandtrap is set in a vast desert (possibly situated on The Ark, as the nearby Albatross known as "03" was said to have crashed in the Ark's vicinity) with rolling sand dunes and some enigmatic structures, half buried in the desert. They have obviously been dulled and eroded by the sand to quite some extent, suggesting that the structures are much older than other Forerunner structures. That or they were built merely as temporary shelter or possibly bunker. The origin of these structures is unknown, but they bear certain similarities to the "temples" on Installation 05. It features odd Forerunner constructs and is encircled with a minefield that features vertically launching mines to prevent players from venturing beyond its boundaries. Six large towers surround the outer extremities of the map, all connected by a large wall. The purpose and origin of these structures is unknown. The September 07 EGM stated that this was the site of a Brute excavation and UNSC forces (deployed from the frigate Aegis Fate, which hovers in the sky above the map) came along and removed them. Electronic Gaming Monthly September 2007 page 70 It has a heavy emphasis on vehicular combat. All of the vehicles in the game are on this map - for example, the "bases" are a pair of UNSC Elephants at opposite ends of the recently unearthed Forerunner ruins. In this map there lie some very interesting sniper spots. For example, if you are inside of the Phantom, it is hard to see you and it gives you a very interesting view so you can take down some unsuspecting players. According to the holographic display stationed on the lower sections of both Elephants, Sandtrap has an atmosphere which is mainly composed of C02 or other poisonous gases, making it harmful to unprotected human life. This may eliminate the possibility of Sandtrap being located on the Ark, or it may also be a special region on the Ark exclusively for grunts. History It was first announced in the June 2007 issue of Gamepro. It may also be the "large map" Bungie sparsely talked about in one of their updates. This wasn't one of the three maps featured in the public Halo 3 Beta. This map was originally named Shrine, but was confirmed to have been renamed to Sandtrap in the July 13, 2007 Bungie Weekly Update. Overview .]] The main spine of the level is where most battles take place; there is an underground part to this spine that comes out into a small "pit", or the ravine where most vehicle battles take place. The larger base also has an underground "cavern" to it, though unless you are just defending; it is an easy place to ambush. The destroyed Phantom is a great sniping spot. The "deck" on the side is also good cover from below, the smaller base has less hiding spots to it, but it is more open, better for explosives. The Albatross is not the best for attacking or defending. Unusable Vehicles *''UNSC Aegis Fate'' (Hovering high in the background) *Phantom (Crashed and destroyed near the Banshee spawn) *Albatross Dropship (Crashed and buried near one of the Elephants) Strategies *In Multi-Flag CTF and Assault, a good strategy is to seize the enemy Elephant and bring it to your base in order to repetitively capture the objective. In Neutral Assault, take the enemy Elephant to the very middle of the map and continuously grab and plant the bomb until victory. Beware; stealing an enemy Elephant is quite a task, so make sure to bring several team-mates along with you. *On several dunes to the side of the map where the sun is, you can easily see the whole area of the map. Set up here and you can dominate. A common tactic is to take the sniper and use a Mongoose to drive over to the area and snipe. Good secondary weapons are Assault Rifles to dispatch enemies that attack you at close range and Spartan Lasers so any incoming vehicles can be eliminated, and the sniper can continue wreaking havoc from afar. *Upon picking up the Spartan Laser at the beginning of the match, be ready to destroy the opposing Banshee, Chopper, Warthog and Mongoose, because more often than not, the enemy will most likely get it ahead of your team-mates, and you can eliminate the threat immediately. *If you are good at sniping, get the Sniper rifle or the Beam Rifle and kill any enemy team member that goes near the Banshee until one of your guys gets it or it is destroyed. *If you start at the "Albatross" end of the map, if you are going for the Sniper Rifle, always keep an eye out for enemies camping up high on the other side, although a Bubble Shield is an easy way to get past this problem. *If you are playing this level on multiplayer Infection, a good way to stay alive is for at least two people (non-zombies) to form an alliance and get to a Warthog or Elephant. Whoever is the better shot uses the turret and the driver continuously drives around the whole level on the path. As long as you have good reflexes and are a good shot you can usually kill the charging and incoming zombies before they reach the Warthog. *Another good Infection strategy is to get a Shotgun and a Battle Rifle, then quickly and inconspicuously move to an Elephant. Get into the cockpit, but don't drive. Simply hide there until Zombies come. You can easily hide there for a very long time. However, this only works when zombies don't have anything other than Energy Swords. *One great sniper spot is inside the crashed Phantom it provides excellent cover. Be sure though to carry another weapon that can help you because opponents can become aware of your position and attack, this also allows you to watch the Banshee. *Another excellent sniper spot is the highest sand dune on the outer edge of the map. This area provides a spot where you can see the whole map. However, there is no cover and you can be easily detected. Also, it is usually the first guess as to where a Sniper is hiding, due to the relative popularity of the spot. *Try and get a team-mate to let you jump on his Banshee and go to the highest building and jump off with a long-range weapon. *Slip a Trip Mine under enemy vehicles. This will no doubt come in use. *When playing slayer gametypes, the Warthog is no-doubt one of the most important things to get kills with. Have a driver drive the gunner along the paths of the map and eliminate any foot soldiers. Beware of the Chopper, Spartan Laser, and other Warthogs, as they are the biggest threat to your 'hog. *another good slayer strategy is to create a variant with 300% speed and 50% gravity where both players start with energy swords. as soon as you spawn run outside the map. the mines will still go off, but because you are moving at 300% of your normal speed you should be able to outrun the explosions. circle around the outside of the map until you see your opponent(s) and dash at them with your sword. this should catch opposing players off guard. If you do not kill them on the first strike then circle around them from within the map and repeat the above steps. (be wary of overusing this strategy because the second time around other players will be expecting this. Additionally the explosions will be easily noticed by a perceptive player. This strategy works well with more than two players, because not only are they busy fighting each other, but they will be weakened by eachother's attacks. This means you can catch them by surprise mid-fight.) (also if your opponent happens to see you prematurely they could simply avoid your sword and counter-attack. Forge *There are two ways to "bridge the gap" between the big wall in the centre. The first is a simple two-way teleport system, obviously both being on the same channel. This allows for infantry to cross; however vehicles can't go through teleporters. The way to fix that is to place two permanent Grav Lifts, one on either side, of the gap. This will allow most land-based vehicles going a decent rate of speed to cross, the only exceptions being Scorpions and Wraiths. Be cautious going towards the smaller base (with the Albatross), as you may go through the holes in the top, and flip your vehicle over. * Another fun way to "bridge the gap" is to use the floating crate trick. This also gives you the opportunity to make a new focus point for sum of the attention if it is a flag, bomb, oddball respawn point *The map is obviously based on vehicular combat, so consider that when in Forge. Place vehicles like Hornets and Gauss Warthogs, and make Sniper Towers out of the pillars, adding Barricades for cover, and a Two-Way transporter from the top of the pillars to the bottoms. Add Missile Pods and Warthogs to the Elephants, setting both to automatic respawn. *Set up some floating bases by spawning inactive teleporters in the air and spawning some crates, radio towers, etc. on top of the teleporters. Alternate Sandtrap Map Variants Sand Tarp The "Sand Tarp" variant is simply just a normal Sandtrap, which one major difference: The Elephants on the map have been removed, and if Asymmetric gametypes are played on this map, the defender's base will no longer be the large crypt near the Phantom crash site. Instead, attackers will spawn in the crypt, and defenders at the other "open-area" base. Also, one Prowler replaces a Warthog at each base. Sandtrap Covies The "Sandtrap Covies" variant is mainly a Covenant-weaponry modified version of Sandtrap, with these changes: *All vehicles at each base, except the Mongooses inside the Elephants, are replaced by Ghosts and Wraiths. The Banshee in the map has been removed. *The Missile pod near each base are replaced by Gravity Hammers. And Vice Versa, as the original Gravity Hammer spawn on the map is replaced by a Missile pod. *The Sniper Rifle on the map is replaced by a Beam Rifle instead. *A Rocket Launcher spawns at each base to compensate for the loss of the Missile pods. *And the original Rocket Launcher spawn on the map has been removed. Sandtrap Heavy The "Sandtrap Heavy" variant is more based around heavier vehicles and more anti-vehicle weapons, with these changes: *One Chaingun Warthog at each base is replaced by a Gauss Warthog. *Another Banshee spawns opposite the Phantom crash site. *Prowlers spawn at the opposite site of each base's Warthogs' spawn. *In front and behind of each base's Elephant, Wraith and Scorpion Tanks spawn. *In Addition, 2 additional Spartan Laser spawns ate found diagonal opposite the other 2 original Laser spawn points, which have been moved slightly farther away from each base. *An additional Missile pod spawns in a small cave near the other Banshee spawn point on the map. *The Shotgun spawn in a cave is replaced by a Rocket Launcher, while the one at original spawn point remains, and its respawn time decreased to a shorter time. Trivia *For some strange reason, there are several different hidden shapes within Sandtrap. These shapes are usually squares. Shapes on Sandtrap *If the player manages to flip the Elephant, when approached, instead of the "Hold RB to flip name" message, the player will receive "Hold RB to flip... wait, what? How did you do that?" *The codename for Sandtrap was "Shrine". *If you go from the centre of the map (the big gap between the sniper spawn and the 1 Flag CTF Base) to the Phantom to the Albatross, it resembles a 7, another reference. *There are six very real Easter eggs on this level. To find them, overload the map and venture past the invisible wall in theater mode. An egg is located at the top of each tower. They only appear when close to the player, and are covered in cryptic messages. *This is the only map in the Halo Franchise to feature Elephants. *GamePro has stated that Sandtrap "...has few ties to older Halo 2 maps, but its massive size recalls Relic." *The secret room on this map is in the room with the computer, walking stick and the weird, blue square thing on the floor and ceiling. To get into the secret room, you must hold up a receiver node against the square thing on the ceiling and press the A button rapidly until th reciever node goes through the ceiling. Then just spawn a Sender Node and jump while standing in its beam to get into the small, rectangular room. *The metal ring around Sandtrap resembles the Halo logo. *In the machinima "Marlin the Elite", Sandtrap is used to portray the remodeled "Dunes". *At E3, a map was shown on video. It was said by viewers to be called "Sand Trap" — in contrast to having been called "Shrine" before that point — and was labelled "... the largest map ever to be in Halo." The new name of Sandtrap was confirmed in the July 12 Bungie podcast. *Hieroglyphics can be seen inside every structure on this map. *Unlike other games, the UNSC Aegis Fate is part of the "floating bitmap in the sky." Its 'serial' number is FFG-307. *You can go higher in actual game play in this map than you can in Theatre mode. *A low textured Sentinel Beam (that normally stays at the spires but will rarely follow the player inside the map) is supposedly in control of when the Mines spawn. To best see this, drive a Hornet through the minefield, staying about 10 feet off the ground. When you see an orange-yellow laser beam, quit and go to Theatre. In theatre, follow the laser. You will see that the laser originates from the spire furthest away from you. The other end has been reported to set off mines; however, this does not always seem to be the case. *In Chapter 17 of "Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction", someone giving a distress call to command is heard near the end of the episode, who is suspected by RVB fans to be Tucker, saying "We found something under the sand!", suggesting that this map will be used in a later episode, although this is only speculation. *Elements of Sandtrap seems to have been inspired from the Halo 3 Campaign mission, The Ark, and the Halo 2 multiplayer maps Relic and Burial Mounds. *It appears that the farther out you go the deadlier the mines become, finally becoming "super-mines" when you leave the map, with one hit killing players and going off almost instantly. *This is the only other map in the Halo franchise to contain an unusable Albatross dropship, the other one being Relic. *This multiplayer map is the second largest in Halo 3, just behind the new DLC map Avalanche. *In the Elephant, there is a screen near the Mongoose with description about the vehicle and the map itself. *Sandtrap has the highest barrier in the game allowing pilots of a Hornet or Banshee to give the player the full experience of a war game. Also, if measured with a Sniper Rifle's scope, the map's barrier is over 127 meters (416 feet) at it's highest point. *It is possible to overload the map just like you can on Snowbound and Avalanche with Trip Mines. When this is done, the Guardian Mines no longer work and neither do the air fans. *Near the top of one of the temples there is an apparent "Black Hole" that absorbs any explosive attack, for example, if you shoot a rocket into it, it will go through the Black Hole and not explode. *It is possible to go to the very top of the tower in normal gameplay by using the Banshee, but this is only recommended if you have a long-range precision weapon, like the Sniper Rifle. *It's possible to get on the outer ring around Sandtrap and not die, but some incidents result to Killed by Guardians. *A crowbar similar to Gordan Freeman's from the Half-Life series can be found. "Sandtraps" is also the name of the 9th chapter of Half-Life 2. *There is a small and entirely box-like room above the "crypt" on the non-albatross side of the map. Players can use Teleporters to force themselves into this space, though with some difficulty. *It is possible to get a splatter kill using the elephant vehicle, though in all record cases this has been brought about by the elephant either flipping, being shot by an explosive, or sped up by a mod. *If the map is overloaded, the "air lifts" will no longer function, nor will the mines. *Most people use the Elephants for the Bases via Forge by deleting the Other Spawnpoints in the the map and putting them in the Elephant and putting the Flags in them also. *The two Elephants are named Behomoth and Leviathan. You can see this by looking on the outside of the left side of the Elephant's cockpit. Gallery Image:Shrine.jpg|A Chopper battle on Sandtrap. Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 2.jpg|Chopper vs. Warthog. Image:unscfrieghtsandtrap.jpg|UNSC Frigate Aegis Fate Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 1.jpg|Chopper defeats Warthog. Image:Elephantwr8.jpg|Battling the Elephant. Image:Flying_Elephant.jpg|A flying exploding Elephant. Image:M808 Scorpion on Sandtrap.PNG|Scorpion vs. Wraith. Image:H3 MP Sandtrap.jpg|Red team players. Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|Prowler defeats Prowler. References Related Pages Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels